Princess Angela
by Crazed In Theory
Summary: Meet Angela Webber, the shy, selfless human girl. Now, have her literally bump into Paul Mraz, the hot, angry werewolf. Throw in a very logical child, an imprint, and a lost sketchbook filled with secrets, and we have ourselves a love story. Non Canon.
1. Prologue

Princess Angela

PROLOGUE

I remember, when I used to work at the Forks day care center, a tiny girl, whose name I have forgotten over time, said to me:

"Hey Angela, what if I'm a Queen on another planet, and no one knows it?" She had looked at me with her big, sad blue eyes, and frowned. She was a homely little girl, but, her mind and imagination were large, and she was quite smart. The other children teased her about her plump figure, and her braids she had worn every day. I always felt bad for her, and wondered if they always did it to her, even when she wasn't at day care.

After she asked me her most important question, I smiled, and had crouched down and looked her in the eyes.

"You are so silly..." I joked, but, was suddenly feeling envious of the child. She was right. What if all us outcasts were princesses, and princes on other planets...and just no one knew it? I knew _I _wasn't, but now, sometimes I wonder, when all my other friends are judging people for how they look, I think, are they _really_ who they say they are, or are they special, maybe, royalty somewhere else?

_~Hello! This is the prologue for my new story 'Princess Angela'. This has all twilight characters in it, and Angela is the main character along with Paul. Werewolves and Vampires do exist! Paul has imprinted on the unfortunate outcast of a girl...what a match eh? :)_

_Chapter one is coming today, so watch out!_


	2. The Average School Day

_I do not own twilight. Just this plot! :)_

**Chapter One**

**The Average School Day**

_Angela Webber_

I rested my chin on my palm, and stared foreward at the chalk board. I wasn't even taking notes, though I should have been. I could care less at the moment. I was too preoccupied in my own mind at the moment, and I felt myself thinking deeply. I knew I should have been paying attention to biology class, but I was worrying about Bella again. I had just never seen someone so broken and sad. She was at the desk next to me, frozen, and unhealthy looking. It confused me, because most girls would start complaining to their friends about what an ass her now ex-boyfriend was, but Bella...she was different, and mourning for Edward. He wasn't dead, no, he was just gone. He left her here, and I couldn't understand why she wasn't happy for his family. They moved to L.A. because his dad, Dr. Cullen, got a job offer there. Then again, if Ben left me, I would be pretty broken too. Not nearly as broken as Bella though...

"Ms. Webber, pay attention! You have just been in your own little world lately..." Mr. Mason announced, making the whole class look at me in interest. Some snickered. I scowled, and looked down, blushing.

"Yes sir." I mumbled, and began writing notes. He smiled, and turned his back to the class, writing more on the board. I stopped writing my notes immediately after he turned, reached at the top of the book pile on my desk, and slid my leather sketchbook off the top. He didn't notice, and I opened it to a new, fresh page. My hand was steady as I began drawing. I really wasn't sure _what_ I was sketching, until I made out a figure on the floor inside the paper. I furrowed my brows and defined the figure into a girl. I drew a flowing dress around her, and drew her pretty face. I started to realize it looked like Bella, and I now drew her purposely as Bella. The woman's eyes fell, tortured. and she was very ruler-like. I had just begun to defined more lines in Bella's dark, heavy hair, when a hand came down on my desk.

"Angela." Mr. Mason sighed. I blushed again, and set down my pencil. I began to close my sketchbook, but he stopped me, and looked at the sketch, while blocking off everyone's view of it. He whispered to me softy. "It's very beautiful Angela, but please, take notes. You're one of my best students, and I want to keep it that way." I nodded, still blushing, and closed my sketchbook softly, before continuing to scribble down my notes.

Class ended quickly after that, and I felt myself wanting to continue drawing Bella, very badly. There was some sort of back story of Edward and Bella, I could see that, but, no one else apparently did, because when I said that their relationship looked almost...perfect and fairy-tale like, no one had agreed, so I didn't bring it up again. Maybe it was just me? I shrugged to myself, and walked down the hall to the cafeteria.

Opening the doors, I saw Bella sitting alone at the Cullen table, with only a bottle of water, looking like her broken self. I frowned, and, instead of sitting at my usual table, I brought my sketchbook over to where Bella sat, and asked if I could sit down.

"Sure Angela." She agreed quietly. I almost flinched. Her voice sounded like a zombie, as if she had no emotion. Worried, I sat down, and then, set my sketchbook in between us..

"Hey Bella..can I show you something? I haven't shown anyone it before..." I admitted, pointing to my sketchbook. I noticed Bella's eyes change. they went form a sad, tortured look, to something close to a curious, but still sad look. She nodded, and bent both elbows on the table as she rested her chin on her hands. Bella actually seemed...interested, though I knew she was never going to be the same as before. I swallowed the urge to frown, and opened my sketchbook to _her_ drawing.

"Whoa...this is...Angela, this is amazing..." Bella said in awe -well, as much awe as a zombie could put into words- and traced er outline in amazement. I felt myself blush, and then, wondered if she knew who this girl was. It looked almost exactly like her, but, she never seemed to know how pretty she was.

"Bella...this is you. Did you know?" I asked her, looking into those hurt, brown eyes. She shook her head, and stared at herself in my drawing, disbelieving. She must not have known she was so pretty. Why else would everyone want to date her, before they even actually got to know her? Thought her insides were just as good as the outside, too many judged her from that outside, seeing a pretty girl, and guessing that's all she was. Just a pretty face.

"That..." Her voice revealed her heavy confusion. "...can't be me. I don't look like that Angela." I shook my head, and put an arm around her. She just couldn't see clearly could she?

"You're very beautiful Bella...can't you see it?" she again, shook her head, and I felt myself deflate, almost all my hope disappearing for the girl. "Bella...would you maybe want to hang around and first beach this weekend? Please? If you don't...I'll be stuck with those two." I gestured with my head back toward Jessica and Lauren, who were, along with everyone else at that table, staring at me as if I had grown two heads. Bella laughed without humor. As I looked around a little more, I saw that a lot of people were looking at me, as if I was the strangest thing on Earth for wanting to help someone else. I rolled my eyes. "So?" Bella crinkled her nose in thought. I crossed my fingers. _Come on Bella...please say yes, please say yes, please say-_

"No. Sorry Angela." She bowed her head, and I removed my arm from her shoulders. "I know you want to help me...but, you can't. I'm sorry." I frowned, and looked down at her drawing, contemplating my next words.

"Bella...I want to help you. Please, let me." I begged her, and she looked up at me, her eyes now brimmed with tears. I felt myself hugging was so broken. that's all I could think about. She was...torn. I felt as if I couldn't fix her. I pulled away slightly and I suddenly remember what that little girl had said, when I used to work at the Forks day care center.

_'Angela, what if I'm a princess on another planet and no one knows it?' _As those words ran through my mind, I looked Bella in the eyes, in told her,

"Bella. You will come to my house on Friday, and we are going to go to the mall." I demanded softly, and she smiled a fake, but almost happy smile. I would repair Bella Swan, no matter what!

_Paul Mraz_

I leaned back in my chair, and glared at the uptight math teacher in front of me. "What?" I asked angrily, and she furrowed her brows in annoyance. Stupid fucking teachers...They should just rot in hell for all I cared.

"Paul Mraz. Pay Attention!" She just fucking screamed in my face. I glared at her, but didn't move from my seat. I felt Kim hiss from next to me,

"Just pay attention Paul!" I sighed, and did as I was told, but actually was hardly even paying attention to Mrs. Reid. She walked away, straight backed. The crotchety old bitch...How she was married, I do not know. All I knew is that I felt bad for the sorry bastard that married her. I felt Kim tugged on my sleeve next to me, and I growled quietly at her.

"What Kim?" I could feel her glare on my face, but I could have cared less about her. She could do nothing to hurt me, physically anyway. Mentally, yes, shit, she could fuck up you mind by only using like five words...little demon.

"You're shaking again." She reminded me pointedly. I rolled my eyes and snorted. I always was shaking, because, I was always angry. Anyone with eyes, and knew the whole fucking werewolf secret knew that.

"Your point?" I retorted, raising my eyebrow. She shrugged, then looked foreward and payed attention to class. Little ass-kisser.

The rest of class went like it did everyday. Slow and obnoxiously boring. I grabbed my books, and walked off to lunch period. I walked with that cocky ass smirk I always wore, and I felt al the girls eyes on me. All the girls, and the gay guys. Ah...the life of Paul...Do nothing, never get in trouble, and bang a chick once a night..sometimes twice.

I pushed the cafeteria doors open, grabbed my food, and made my way to my usual, werewolf table. The guys were all there, as usualy, along with Leah, and Kim. I sat down next to Jared, and dug into my food like an animal.

"Do you even chew your food?" Kim asked in disgust. I already had too much of her shit today. I swallowed, and glared at her, while Jared growled lowly at me, because, apparently, I was breaking the imprint rules by simply glaring at an imprint...fuck.

"What is everyone's problem today?" I asked, before gulping down my milk. Everyone rolled their eyes, and I scowled. Fuckers. I let my eyes wander over the cafeteria. I noticed there was one girl sitting alone, way off to the side, and I furrowed my eyebrows in concentration. She loked to be a punk girl, wearing converse, and dark eyeliner. Her jeans were tight, and her top was too, and black. Bangs over eyes, a white bow fastened in her black hair...I had never seen her before.

"Hey..uh..have you guys ever seen that girl before?" i asked, confused. I had made out with almost every girl in the school, and even the ones I didn't make out with, I knew. Her, I didn't know. The others looked at her, and everyone said no, except Embry. Embry got up, amazed, and walked over to her. He sat down on the floor, right beside her, and began talking to her. We were all confused, except for Quil, Jared, and Kim, who all were smiling. Oh Fuck...he imprinted...I felt myself sigh, and look away in anger. How the fuck does this shit happen? They happen so randomly! First Sam, then Jared, then Quil...and Now Embry? I fucking hate my life. As much as I try to admit that imprinting is stupid, I want to know what it's like...

"Hey guys...this is Autumn. She just transferred here from Forks." He smiled at her. Wow...that's weird. Usually we always know right away when a new student comes, since it's so small here. Everyone -besides me and Leah- said Hi to her, and she sat down between Kim and Embry. Everyone was introduced quickly. As I watched her interact with us, I knew she would fit in just fine, it was obvious. Her smile was bright, she was friendly, and she was loud and obnoxious like the rest of us. I had to admit, she was very pretty, and a tough cookie. Her hands were full of bandages, and when Embry asked about them, she had said, 'I kicked Jessica Stanely's ass.'. They had laughed, and even I did. We all knew Jessica, since Forks wasn't far from La Push at all.

It's almost kind of funny how one simple sentence can change destiny. If I hadn't asked who the Autumn was, Embry wouldn't have imprinted...not now anyway, maybe later in life on her. If she had't transferred, he might have never met her. Sometimes, I wondered if I was ever that one sentence away from imprinting, and someone just decided not to ask about a girl, whom they hadn't known. Then I remember, Imprinting is stupid anyway.

I look around again, and spot another lonesome girl in the corner, but this time, I don't say anything. I turn around, and remember; Just one sentence can change destiny.

_So, What did you think of this chapter? Review to let me know! ;)_


End file.
